


【补档】留言贴

by STaantler



Series: 关于共享安全屋的那些事儿 [2]
Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: M/M, 不负责的沙雕小短文, 旧文补档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STaantler/pseuds/STaantler
Summary: 冰箱是两个人正常交流的唯一渠道！
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Dick Grayson
Series: 关于共享安全屋的那些事儿 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888642





	【补档】留言贴

不知道是不是因为合租了，双方都想宣布主权的缘故，原来一向冷清不受宠爱的安全屋隔三差五就有人落脚，不是夜翼就是冬兵。他们两个虽然合租一间屋子，却极少碰到彼此，主要在于他俩作息规律差距太大。夜翼一般在晚上才会活动，而冬兵的规律就是没有规律。

有时候为了交流一下生活，他们会选择在冰箱上贴留言的方式。

——冰箱里面不是藏尸体碎块的地方。我不知道你在捣鼓些什么，但是你让我的好胃口都没有了。

——……

——炸药也不行。

——我就往冰箱里放了两回东西都让你碰到了。你是不是故意监视我，想趁机顺些宝贝回去？

——我承认我可能有点自恋，巴基。但是看到你我才明白我有一颗谦逊的心。

——一伙军火走私犯偷运了一批新型枪械，将于5日深夜到达布鲁德海文港口。

——已处理。

——下水管道堵了，别往池子里倒水。

——我觉得好像还好。

——那是一个月前的留言，你个傻鸟。你天才的巴基大哥已经把它修好了。

——所以就能解释为什么连着下水管道的地板裂开了：你是拿炸弹疏通的下水道吗？那些堵住下水管道的东西是不是一并把你脑子堵住了？地板砖上面那些看起来黏糊糊的水渍不会是之前从管子里溢出来的吧？

——真不敢相信过了这么久你都没把它清理一下。

——下次就是堵死了你也不准动我的安全屋。

——这是我的安全屋。

——冰箱里的麦片去哪儿了？还有脱脂牛奶？

——速冻披萨，意面，通心粉，牛排，啤酒，新鲜的柠檬，西柚，猕猴桃甚至还有芝士蛋糕，难道不比牛奶麦片好？说真的，你是打算保养一个好身材吗？

——上述食品我一样也没见到。而且我才买的一箱牛奶也没有了。

——那你来晚了。我已经吃完了。

——这中间只间隔了三天。你是奶桶吗？我现在看到的沙发上还有一个凹陷下去的压痕。不如你告诉我你不吃什么，我去多买一些。

——滚。

——圣诞快乐～！

——春节快乐。谢谢你的围巾。

——愚人节快乐～！

——操。

——我们得好好谈论一下你的语言问题了。

——我觉得我讲话口齿清晰，条理分明，声音动听，没有任何问题。

——不是这个方面。

——你家老蝙蝠每次都是这么跟你谈话的吗？

——不。一般是我跟他谈……说真的，你家队长居然都不管你的吗？你看你都是一把年纪的人了，说话还像个叛逆期的小伙子一样。

——［画了一只巨大的鬼脸］比起警察来，我觉得教导主任这一类的工作更适合你。

——我认真考虑了一下觉得或许可以。

——看吧，这就是为什么我从不上学。

——不要再试图从背后抱人了，不然你可能真的会有生命危险。

——为什么你每次都能发现！

——也不要试图从正面扑过来。

——……

——还有侧面。

——不要掺和我的行动，认真地。

——得了吧，如果我不出手你早就被一枪爆头了。而且我没有掺和，我只是远远地打残了那个暴徒的手，然后我就走了，我发誓。

——很感谢你的关心，但那是我的任务。

——我可没有关心你，我只是顺道路过布鲁德海文。

……

——不是告诉过你不要插手我的事情的吗？

——我知道啊，你之前说过。

  
——我再也不想在愉悦的清晨打开家门发现我最喜欢的地毯上都是血，阳台上还躺着一具半死不活的躯体了。

——这个我可不能保证，你不总也负伤回来吗？

——负伤和濒死可不是一个概念，傻鸟。你能不能别四处作死还跑出来吓人？

——我想这句的意思是：把自己照顾好，别让我替你担心？为什么你们说话总喜欢拐弯抹角？

——因为那样真的很吓人，蠢迪基。

  
——洋基队赢了。

——［贴着十块钱］

——阳台上的太阳花是你养的吗？

——我觉得它很好看，不掉毛，也不吵，你没有理由把它扔出去。

——布鲁德海文也没有太阳吗？那你需要种出一屋子的太阳才行。

——你的笑话糟糕极了。

［一段时间后］

——说真的，你行行好，放过这盆小东西吧。

——我每次过来都会给它浇水，还会把它搬到阳台上晒太阳。

——它活不了多久的。

——我不这么认为，你看看它多顽强啊。

［几天后］

——为什么这花看起来突然这么蔫？

——我上次回来的时候把它打翻了，不过我已经重新移栽过了。

——为什么你一个习惯走阳台的人要把花盆放在阳台上？

——我不总是翻窗的，我也没想到……但是它会挺过来的，它一向如此。

——花死了，迪基。如果你不介意，我就把它抛尸荒野了。老天在上，你可别为这棵草哭兮兮的。

  
——7号凌晨4：00我在窗外看到一个鬼鬼祟祟的小鬼影子。10号中午阳台外的消防梯下藏了一个非主流青年。15号北街的摄像头朝着我们的方向定住了两个小时，北街角的监控摄像头移开后，东边杜利酒吧的摄像头就移过来了。我觉得我们被人监视了，这地方可能不安全。

——我和他们沟通过了。没事儿的。

——真巧，我也是。

——？！

——你口味真是太重了，我以为你会是那种三餐只吃清水煮土豆，然后撒点盐粒调味的人。

——我们当兵那会儿偶尔还有罐头吃，土豆不总是什么常见的物资。另外我对我自己的口味很满意，我不知道你发什么疯要来指责我的口味。

——那锅疑似牛肉番茄汤的东西。

——你吃完了？

——说实话味道有些可怕。

——那是给狗做的。但是知道你没挑食，全部吃干净了我还是很欣慰的。


End file.
